1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional shade and particularly to a three dimensional shade that provides a three dimensional layer structure and profile to enhance added value in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for embodiments of conventional window shades 1 and 2. They are simple and practical. By cooperating with different materials and patterns, they also can be matched with overall interior design and color configuration to enhance aesthetic appeal. However these days the window shade has evolved from the simple masking function in the past to become an important element of the overall interior design. While altering the pattern or color can enhance the aesthetic appeal, the structure still is formed in a simple plane fashion, and does not provide three dimensional visual effect and layer structures.